Your Attention
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: CHAP 3 UPDATE! "Tenang saja, hyung.. Aku tahu bagaimana cara menyatukan hyung dengan noona.."."Kau jadi istriku ya?" RnR? Flames are allowed.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :: Your Attention**

**Disclaimer :: SuJu bukan punya saya ;) tapi HanChul saling memiliki xD *shipper kumat***

**Length :: threeshots (?)**

**Warnings :: gaje.. nggak jelas sangat.. =.=' sebelum baca disarankan menyiapkan obat sakit gigi terlebih dahulu. :D**

.

.

* * *

><p>Annyeong.. saya numpang nyampah lagi disini.. hehehe.. kali ini HanChul tapinya..<p>

ngg banyak bacot, silakan dinikmati aja.. :3

Oh iya, ini ff udah pernah ku-publish di Facebook sebelumnya.. jadi kalo prna baca ya wajar.. x3

dan mohon diingat, ff ini gaje.. jadi kalo mau baca mohon mempersiapkan diri dulu..

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_=flashback=_

_._

"_Huweee ~ Hiks.. Hiks.." tangis seorang namja yang kelewat sipit sambil terduduk di tanah melindungi kepalanya dari batu-batu yang dilemparkan oleh kumpulan namja-namja kecil diseberang lapangan._

"_Hueee..~ Hentikan.. Hentikan..__Hiks.. Hiks..__" tangis namja sipit itu sambil terus melindungi kepalanya dari batu-batu yang berterbangan (?)_

"_Tidak! Kau itu berbeda dari kami! Kau itu tidak pantas disini! Kembali sana ke kampung halamanmu!" bentak salah satu namja bertubuh besar sambil terus melempari namja sipit tersebut._

"_Ne! Sana pergi! Kami tak mau punya teman sepertimu!" seru namja lainnya sambil kali ini melemparkan batu dengan ukuran lumayan besar yang langsung telak mengenai dahi namja sipit tersebut._

_BUK._

"_Aish ~" namja sipit itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi dahinya yang berdarah, membuat kumpulan namja-namja kecil itu panik._

"_Shindong-hyung! Eottokhae? Aku melukainya!" panik namja yang tadi melempar batu sambil menarik-narik baju namja yang tadi dipanggil Shindong._

"_Aissh! Kau ini! Menyusahkan saja kau Minho! Sudah.. __Taemin, Onew, kita pergi!" seru Shindong yang spontan langsung membuat anak buahnya berlari jauh-jauh dari tempat namja kecil tadi menangis, sementara namja itu sendiri perlahan-lahan sudah menghentikan tangisannya._

_Tangisannya benar-benar berhenti ketika sebuah (?) tangan putih mengulurkan saputangan pada namja tersebut._

"_Heya.." sapa suara itu, "Bersihkan lukamu dulu dengan ini.. Kau itu cengeng sekali sih!" sentaknya yang membuat namja itu mendongak keatas dan mendapati seorang yeoja kecil menatapnya dengan wajahnya yang cukup sadis. *digaplok Heechul*_

"_Ha-Hangeng imnida.." ujar namja itu memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa Korea yang masih kacau. Yeoja itu berdecak, "Aku tak bertanya namamu! Sekarang jangan banyak omong, cepat bersihkan!"_

_Hangeng secepat kilat langsung menunduk dan mengusap dahinya yang berdarah sementara yeoja kecil itu mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah plester._

_Setelah Hangeng selesai dengan saputangannya, Heechul cepat-cepat merekatkan plester itu ke dahi namja itu, kemudian mengecup keningnya, membuat Hangeng sedikit memerah._

"_Neo..."_

"_Kata umma, luka akan lebih cepat sembuh kalau dicium.." Heechul mengecup luka itu sekali lagi, "Heechul imnida.."_

_Hangeng tersenyum, bangkit berdiri dan langsung menggamit lengan Heechul. "Heechul-ah!" panggilnya riang._

_Heechul menoleh, "Ne?" tanyanya yang dibalas senyum lebar Hangeng, "Teruslah memperhatikanku, ne?"_

_Heechul sedikit mengernyit, "Permintaanmu aneh sekali.. Tapi... arraseo!"_

_Dan mereka berjalan pulang bersama, masih dengan bergandengan tangan._

_._

_=flashback end=_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_A few years later—_

.

"Mestinya kau berhenti mengupas apel dengan cara begitu, Han.. Lihat saja, sebentar lagi tanganmu pasti kena pisau.." komentar yeoja cantik itu sambil tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku yang dibacanya. Sementara, si namja yang sedang asyik mengupas apel itu hanya ngedumel pelan, "Aish.. Heechullie.. Berhentilah berkomentar untuk segala sesuatu tentangku.. Kau sudah seperti _mama_ku saja.." omel Hangeng sambil tetap mengupas apelnya dengan cara yang sama. Dan benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian terdengar erangan tertahan dari mulut Hangeng yang jarinya teriris pisau.

Heechul nyengir kecil, "Tuh kan, benar apa kataku.. Tanganmu kena pisau.." Heechul beranjak berdiri, "Sini aku obati dulu.." Heechul dengan sigap mengambil kotak obat yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas sofa yang diduduki Hangeng dan segera memposisikan dirinya didepan Hangeng yang masih meringis.

Dengan sigap, dibersihkannya jari putih Hangeng dan diberinya plester, kemudian mencium jarinya yang terluka, membuat wajah putih Hangeng sedikit merona akibat perlakuan Heechul yang terakhir. "Dengan begini akan cepat sembuh.." Heechul mengambil bukunya, kemudian membereskan tasnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku ada kuliah.. Aku pergi dulu, ya.. Annyeong!" Heechul berlalu dan menutup pintu apartemen Hangeng yang membalas lambaian Heechul sambil tersenyum kecil dan melahap apelnya.

Hangeng melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di ruang tamunya. '_Sudah jam sepuluh, ya? Pantas Heechul cepat-cepat.._' batin namja China itu sambil membereskan apelnya dan meletakkannya dalam lemari es. Kemudian, Hangeng membereskan buku-buku dalam tasnya dan segera melenggang keluar dari apartemennya.

Hangeng sedang berjalan menuju tempatnya memarkir motor ketika dilihatnya siluet seorang yeoja berdiri didepan motornya. Baru saja Hangeng ingin memanggil yeoja itu, yeoja itu menoleh.

Heechul.

"Ya!" Heechul memanggil Hangeng, "Kemari kau, Han!" Heechul berlari menghampiri Hangeng dan menariknya menuju motornya. Hangeng yang ditarik tanpa aba-aba seperti itu tentu saja sedikit kewalahan. "Ya! Ya! Chullie-ya! Lepaskan aku!" Hangeng berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Heechul yang bisa dibilang sekuat elang. *author lebai*

Heechul membawa Hangeng tepat ke depan motornya. "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada motormu.." Heechul menunjuk tempat Hangeng biasa meletakkan barang-barang berharga di motornya.

Keunikan Hangeng yang lain walau memang sedikit tidak masuk akal.

Hangeng mengernyit, "Lalu kenapa dengan itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang merampokmu? Kemudian melukaimu?" semprot Heechul sambil menunjuk motor Hangeng. Hangeng memutar bola matanya tidak peduli, "Tinggal dibawa ke rumah sakit saja, kan? Lagipula, kenapa kau sangat rajin berkomentar sih?" kata Hangeng sambil menaiki motornya dan menstarter-nya. "Jangan terlalu khawatir padaku.. Aku akan baik-baik saja, kok.."

Hangeng menoleh kearah Heechul, "Heyo.. Mau ikut tidak? Aku juga mau ke kampus.." ajak Hangeng yang disambut anggukan Heechul. Heechul langsung melompat naik dan Hangeng langsung menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Heechul berdecak pelan, "Pelan-pelan saja, Geng.. Hati-hati nabrak.." pinta Heechul sambil memeluk pinggang Hangeng.

"Ne.. Ne.." jawab Hangeng tapi tetap saja pada kecepatannya sekarang, membuat Heechul yang mulai ketakutan memeluk pinggang Hangeng makin erat.

.

.

"Wajahmu kusut amat? Waeyo, hyung?" Donghae datang dan menepuk bahu Hangeng yang asyik membolak-balik buku kuliahnya sendirian di kantin kampus. Hangeng menoleh tak peduli, "Oh, kau, Hae? _Mei you, meiguanxi_.." jawab Hangeng asal membuat Donghae mengerutkan kening.

"Kau ngomong apa sih, hyung? Aku nggak ngerti.." Donghae menyambar minuman Hangeng dan menyeruputnya tanpa dosa, "Aku tahu kau memang dari Taiwan, hyung.. Tapi jangan terlalu sering pakai bahasamu sendiri dong.. Ini kan di Korea.." protes Donghae.

Hangeng memutar bola matanya, "Aniya, gwaenchanayo.." ulang Hangeng, tapi kali ini dalam bahasa Korea, membuat Donghae _sweatdropped_. "Ya! Hyung belum jawab pertanyaanku.. Kenapa hyung lesu sekali kelihatannya? Jangan-jangan, gara-gara kemarin malam nggak dapet jatah dari Heechul-noona ya?" tebak Donghae asal sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Hangeng.

Spontan Hangeng menyemburkan air yang tengah diminumnya, "Ya! Apa maksudmu?" Hangeng menggeplak kepala Donghae, "Apa yang membuatmu menghubung-hubungkanku dengan yeoja sadis itu?" Donghae mengusap kepalanya, "Ya! Appo, hyung.. Tapi…" Donghae memposisikan bibirnya di depan telinga Hangeng, "Kau menyukai Heechul-noona kan, hyung?"

Wajah Hangeng memerah lagi, "Ya! Apa maksudmu? Andwae! Mana mungkin aku suka dengan yeoja yang sudah seperti _mama_ku sendiri?" Hangeng menumpukan kepalanya diatas meja, sementara Donghae menepuk-nepuk pundak hyung-nya itu.

"Sabarlah, hyung.. Yeoja itu memang—"

"Heyo!" sapa Heechul yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil memeluk Hangeng dari belakang, membuat wajah Hangeng yang sudah merah menjadi makin merah. Donghae tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Hangeng yang sudah sangat sulit diartikan itu.

"Mwo? Kenapa tertawa?" Heechul bertanya bingung pada Donghae yang tertawa makin keras, kemudian berpaling kearah Hangeng, "Ya! Kau sakit? Kenapa memerah?" Heechul meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Hangeng, "Wajahmu panas ya? Setidaknya berusahalah makan sayur dan buah paling tidak lima kali seminggu.."saran Heechul sambil mengambil tempat disebelah Hangeng. Hangeng melotot, "Lima kali seminggu?"

Heechul mengangguk, "Ne.. Dan kurasa itu cukup untuk menjaga kesehatanmu.." Heechul melirik jam tangannya, "Ya! Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Bukannya kau ada kelas ya?" Heechul menarik-narik kecil lengan Hangeng. "Kajja.. Nanti kau telat, lho.."

Hangeng dengan malas mengambil tas-nya dan melepaskan tangan Heechul yang menarik-narik pergelangan tangannya. "_Shi._. Sudahlah, aku bisa jalan sendiri kok.." kata Hangeng sambil berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Heechul dan Donghae yang sedikit melongo di kantin kampus.

'_Bukannya kau yang dulu memintaku untuk selalu memperhatikanmu?_' batin Heechul sambil menyambar tasnya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Donghae sendirian.

'_Noona benar-benar seperti seorang umma.._' batin Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Hangeng melemparkan tasnya secara asal di sofa apartemennya. Sedikit gangguan di kampus benar-benar mematikan _mood_-nya hari ini. Kyuhyun yang mengacau hingga menyebabkan beberapa barang rusak, dan kemudian malah kabur begitu saja bersama Sungmin—kekasih Kyuhyun.

Hangeng langsung merebahkan badannya di ranjang, tak peduli badannya masih kotor atau dirinya yang bahkan belum mencopot sepatu.

'_Ya! Sebelum tidur mandilah dulu.. Badanmu bau!_' mendadak omelan Heechul melayang-layang di atas kepalanya. Hangeng menatap langit-langit sebentar, kemudian membalikkan badannya dan memeluk guling dengan nyaman. '_Nanti saja ya, Chullie-ya.. Aku kan sudah menuruti omelanmu selama ini.. Sekali-sekali aku melanggar boleh, kan?_' batin namja China itu, kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya.

Cukup lama Hangeng memejamkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari pintu.

CKLEK!

"Han? Kau di dalam?" Heechul masuk dengan seenaknya dan melihat apartemen Hangeng yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah. "Aigoo.. Berantakan sekali.. Han? Han? Yuhuu ~" Heechul menelusuri apartemen yang lumayan luas itu dan menemukan sesosok tubuh yang tengah mendengkur halus dengan damai di atas ranjang.

"Aigoo.." Heechul berdecak pelan, "Ya! Bangun, Han.." Heechul mendekat kemudian diciumnya pipi Hangeng sekilas. "Ya! Geng.. Kau masih bau.. Mandi duluu.." Heechul menarik-narik lengan Hangeng yang separuh tersadar. Yang ditarik hanya berusaha menarik tangannya kembali.

"Hmm.. Nanti, _mama_.. Geng masih ngantuk.." Hangeng bicara sendiri kemudian kembali berbalik. Heechul menggeleng kesal, kemudian kembali menarik lengan Hangeng. "Ya! Ini malah ngigau lagi.." Heechul mengomel, kemudian di bibirnya terulas senyum licik.

"Banguun ~ Atau kau mau kumandikan?" Heechul mulai melepas resleting jaket yang dipakai Hangeng, membuat Hangeng spontan terbangun kaget dan langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi.

"Nggak usaaah!" seru Hangeng telat, meninggalkan Heechul yang masih saja tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Dan jangan coba-coba menyentuh tubuhku!" tambah Hangeng dari dalam kamar mandi, membuat yeoja itu tertawa makin keras.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hangeng keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah kusut. Hangeng mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah sambil menghampiri Heechul.

"Ya! Jangan terlalu begitu padaku.. Aku tak perlu diatur.. Aku sudah besar, tahu.." Hangeng menegur Heechul yang kini tampak asyik dengan segala macam kertas dari tas kuliah Hangeng.

"Kau kan bukan kekasihku.. Lagian, apa urusanku denganmu sampai kau selalu memperhatikanku begitu?" tanya Hangeng spontan membuat Heechul kaget dan melotot ke arahnya. Heechul menaikkan alisnya, "Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu? Bukannya dulu kau sendiri yang minta aku begini?"

Hangeng yang sebenarnya sudah _badmood_ malah jadi makin _badmood_ karena pertanyaan Heechul.

"Sudah jelas, 'kan?" Hangeng sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Kim Heechul! Yang bisa kau perhatikan terus menerus seperti ini!" Hangeng memalingkan wajahnya sejenak.

"Kau…" Heechul menelengkan kepalanya, "Tak suka kalau aku memperhatikanmu seperti ini?" Heechul melipat tangannya didada. "Tapi dulu kau yang memintaku untuk terus memperhatikanmu.." Heechul memandang dengan tatapan bingung.

"KALAU BEGITU, LUPAKAN JANJI ITU!" bentak Hangeng emosi membuat Heechul kaget. "LUPAKAN BAHWA AKU PERNAH MEMINTAMU MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI INI, KIM HEECHUL!" Hangeng berteriak didepan Heechul, kemudian berbalik membelakangi Heechul.

Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya selama beberapa saat, "Arraseo.. Kalau memang itu keinginanmu.." Heechul menghela nafas panjang, "Aku akan melupakan semua yang terjadi dulu.." Heechul mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Aku bersumpah, takkan pernah lagi mengganggu namja bernama Tan Hangeng, tidak akan pernah lagi masuk ke dalam apartemennya kecuali dengan seizinnya dan…" Heechul menguatkan dirinya sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. "Takkan pernah lagi mengurusi semua hal tentang dirinya.."

Sesudah itu, Heechul dengan cepat menyambar tasnya dan berjalan kearah pintu. "Mianhae selama ini sudah menganggumu, Geng-ah.. Mulai sekarang kau tak perlu takut aku akan memperhatikanmu lagi.. Hehe.." Heechul tertawa kecil, "Selamat tinggal.." Heechul tersenyum sejenak, kemudian menutup pintu apartemen. Meninggalkan Hangeng yang tetap berdiri disana, menatap pintu itu dengan nanar.

"Apa aku keterlaluan?" gumam Hangeng sambil merosot dengan lemas ke lantai, kemudian meraba dada kirinya, "Kenapa sakit sekali rasanya saat dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

.

.

=TBC=

.

so, boleh minta reviewnya? :3 gomawo :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :: Your Attention**

**Disclaimer :: SuJu bukan punya saya ;) tapi HanChul saling memiliki xD *shipper kumat***

**Length :: threeshots (?)**

**Warnings :: gaje.. nggak jelas sangat.. =.=' sebelum baca disarankan menyiapkan obat sakit gigi terlebih dahulu. :D**

.

.

* * *

><p>Sudah hari ketiga sejak Hangeng berkata seperti itu dan sejak saat itulah Hangeng tak pernah menemui yeoja itu berada di apartemennya lagi setiap pagi untuk sekedar membangunkannya atau membuatkannya sarapan.<p>

Dan secara bersamaan, sudah tiga hari ini Hangeng bolak-balik bangun terlambat dan lupa sarapan. Akibat sudah terbiasa dibangunkan oleh Heechul.

'_Shit! Aku mendadak kacau begini sejak ditinggal Heenim.. Ayo, Tan Hangeng.. Mandirilah!_' Hangeng menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil berlari menuju kelasnya. Namun malang, di tengah-tengah larinya, namja itu menabrak seseorang hingga orang tersebut jatuh terkapar diatas lantai keramik yang dingin.

"Aish! Appo.." gumam orang itu yang ternyata Heechul. Hangeng terpaku sejenak, "H-Heenim?" panggil Hangeng pelan.

Yeoja itu menoleh, "Eh? Han?" balas Heechul, kemudian menunduk, membuat Hangeng sedikit salah tingkah.

"Heenim?" Hangeng berdehem sejenak, "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Heechul memalingkan wajah gugup, "Ehm.. Baik.." jawabnya pendek kemudian beranjak memunguti buku-bukunya yang jatuh ke lantai karena bertabrakan dengan Hangeng. Baru saja Hangeng mau membantunya, Heechul mencicit pelan, "Kau tidak lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

Hangeng refleks melotot melihat jam tangannya, "_SHEN ME_? SUDAH JAM SEGINI? Aku pergi dulu, Heenim-ah! Annyeong!" seru Hangeng kemudian langsung berlari menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Heechul yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Masih saja begitu.. Dasar.."

.

.

Hangeng cepat-cepat mencatat materi yang diberikan dosennya didepan. Masih untung belum tertinggal jauh.

Namja disebelahnya menyenggolnya pelan, "Ya! Han, sudah dulu.. Aku mau mencatat.." tukas Siwon gusar sambil berusaha mengambil buku catatannya dari tangan Hangeng.

Hangeng hanya bisa mengerang saat Siwon menyambar bukunya dan mencatat secepat kilat. "Wonnie.. Nanti aku pinjam yaa?" rengek Hangeng yang hanya dibalas 'hm' dari Siwon.

"Tumben sekali kau memanggilku dengan nama semanis itu.." cecar Siwon saat dosen mereka keluar sebentar. Hangeng dengan ceria langsung mencatat materi dalam buku Siwon. "Dan tumben sekali kau pinjam bukuku.. Biasanya kau kan pinjam buku Heechul.." kata Siwon lagi sambil menyandarkan badannya pada kursi.

Hangeng mengerang pelan, "Jangan sebut nama yeoja itu lagi didepanku.." katanya dengan dingin. Siwon menoleh kearahnya, "Hah? Wae? Bukannya kau biasanya sangat dekat dengannya?" tanya Siwon ingin tahu.

"Aniyo.. Aku hanya merasa segala perhatiannya berlebihan terhadapku.." Hangeng melemaskan lehernya, "Dan perhatiannya itu sudah lebih seperti seorang umma daripada kekasih.."

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Jadi, kau ingin dia memperhatikanmu sebagai kekasih, begitu?" tanya Siwon yang membuat wajah Hangeng memerah. "Mwo? Kau ini aneh-aneh saja.." Hangeng mengusap wajahnya dengan gugup, "Mana mungkin aku akan menyukainya sebagai kekasih? Aku bahkan tak tertarik padanya.. Mana mungkin ada yang tertarik pada yeoja sadis seperti dia?" kata Hangeng santai tanpa menyadari seseorang dibelakangnya yang memperhatikannya dengan mata kelincinya yang tajam.

'_Jadi begitu, ya?_'

.

.

"Mwo? Benar dia bilang begitu?" Heechul memeluk lututnya ketika Sungmin menceritakan semua yang didengarnya pada eonni-nya itu. Sungmin mengangguk pasti.

"Ne, jinjjayo!" Sungmin merangkak mendekati Heechul, "Kalau kata-kata mereka bisa kurekam, pasti akan kutunjukkan padamu, eonni.." kata Sungmin sambil merangkul Heechul yang sudah menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara lututnya.

'_Sepertinya salah aku menceritakan ini sekarang.._' batin Sungmin sambil memeluk Heechul yang sudah terisak tanpa suara.

"Kenapa sih dia berkata seperti itu?" Heechul mengusap pipinya yang basah, "Toh dulu dia sendiri yang minta aku untuk terus memperhatikannya.." Heechul kembali menunduk, "Hangeng pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo!" serunya geram, cukup untuk membuat Sungmin mulai mengkeret ketakutan.

"Sabarlah dulu, eonni.." Sungmin memeluk Heechul lembut. "Masih banyak namja didunia ini, eonni.."

Heechul terisak pelan, "Dan bodohnya, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada namja sebodoh itu?" rutuk Heechul geram.

Heechul berdiri dan menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar, "Arraseo, kau yang minta, Hangeng-ah!" Heechul menarik Sungmin berdiri, "Mulai sekarang aku takkan pernah memperdulikan namja itu lagi.."

.

.

Hangeng meletakkan tasnya disebelah Heechul saat melihat yeoja itu di kantin sedang ngobrol dengan Jungsoo. Hangeng menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian, "Annyeong, Hee—"

"Ah, Jungsoo-ya.. Aku pergi dulu, ne? Jadwal kuliahku padat.." kata Heechul sambil membereskan tasnya, tanpa sedikitpun melirik kearah Hangeng. Kemudian, Heechul berlalu meninggalkan Jungsoo yang masih asyik makan _takoyaki_ dan Hangeng yang melongo bingung.

Hangeng melirik jam tangannya. Jam sembilan.

"Bukannya kuliahnya dimulai jam sepuluh, ya?" gumam Hangeng bertanya-tanya sambil mengambil buku kuliahnya di tas. Jungsoo hanya memandang Hangeng tak peduli, kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan _takoyaki_-nya, menyebabkan hati Hangeng bertanya-tanya.

'_Ada apa sih dengan yeoja-yeoja itu?_' batinnya, kemudian mencomot satu _takoyaki_ sisa Jungsoo dan segera melahapnya. Tak ingin ambil pusing, Hangeng meraih buku kuliahnya yang tebal dan segera membacanya, sampai satu tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Heyo.." sapa orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Siwon. Hangeng mendongak menatap sahabatnya itu. "Ya.. Tumben sekali kau menyapaku begini, tidak menjitakku seperti biasa.." sapa Hangeng sambil mengambil _takoyaki_ terakhir dari piring Leeteuk.

Siwon hanya tertawa pelan sambil menoleh ke belakang, seperti menatap sesuatu—atau seseorang.

"Ya, Geng.." Siwon menepuk bahu Hangeng, "Heechul sedang duduk disana lho.. Tidak ingin menemuinya?" Siwon masih menoleh kearah Heechul yang duduk agak jauh dari mereka, sedang membaca buku—sepertinya novel.

Hangeng terdiam sebentar, kemudian menggeleng lemah. Siwon menatapnya bingung, "Lho? Waeyo? Bukankah kau sangat menyukainya, Geng?" tanya Siwon mutlak, membuat Hangeng menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu, Siwon?" tanya Hangeng dengan nada tak suka, "Kau tahu apa tentangku, eh? Aku tak menyukainya." kata Hangeng dengan dingin, tak tahu kenapa dirinya mendadak dingin.

Kini ganti Siwon yang mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukankah semua itu sudah tergambar jelas dari kelakuanmu? Eh? Aku tahu kau selama kuliah bahkan kurang berkonsentrasi sambil terus memutar-mutar ponselmu dalam kantong, menunggu balasan pesan darinya.." Siwon mulai merasa sedikit emosi mendengar Hangeng yang masih tidak mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri.

Hangeng terkesiap, "K-Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Hangeng, sementara Siwon memasang senyum meremehkannya. "Seharusnya kau senang bisa dekat dengannya, Geng.." kata Siwon dengan sedikit sendu, kemudian terdiam agak lama.

"Kau tahu? Aku begitu menyukai Heechul. Ya, sama seperti dirimu.." kata Siwon tiba-tiba, kemudian menunduk dan tertawa pahit, "Hanya bedanya, aku mengakui perasaanku. Sekarang. Di depanmu." imbuh Siwon sambil tersenyum, "Dan aku juga mengakui didepan orang lain, Geng.."

Hangeng terdiam. Benarkah dirinya menyangkal perasaan yang telah berakar kuat sejak lama ini? Benarkah kata orang-orang bahwa dirinya telah berulangkali menyakiti perasaan yeoja itu.

"_Well_, kenapa terdiam, huh?" sentak Siwon langsung membuat Hangeng kaget. "Tak punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan ya? Kalau begitu, aku punya." Siwon menampilkan seringai mirip joker-nya yang menakutkan.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mencintainya, biarkan aku mendekatinya, Geng.." ujarnya, membuat Hangeng melotot, "_Shen me_? Apa yang—"

"Lelah sekali rasanya selalu mengalah darimu.." imbuh Siwon cepat, sukses membungkam mulut Hangeng. "Lelah sekali mengalah untuk orang yang bahkan tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri.." kata Siwon.

"Tidak.. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, Siwon-ah.. Ti—"

"Oh? Benarkah?" Siwon tersenyum meremehkan. "Kata siapa aku tak bisa?" Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku bisa melakukannya.." kata Siwon, kemudian langsung berlalu meninggalkan Hangeng yang galau.

"Aku akan mendapatkan Heechul, Geng.. Lihat saja.."

.

.

=TBC=

.

* * *

><p>annyeong, readerdeul yang mungkin baca ato numpang lewat.. bingung kenapa chap ini pendek? Oke, saya jelaskan..<p>

pertama, aku agak kecewa dengan jumlah feedback yang ada kalo boleh jujur..

bukan, bukan karena aku tergila-gila feedback, bukan.. Cuma, jujur aja aku ngerasa agak ga dihargai setelah ngeliat jumlah orang yang baca ff ini..

dan sekarang menjadi agak anti sama silent reader.. ==' silakan bilang aku alay, aku nggak peduli..

tapi, mengulang kalimat salah satu author di fandom Screenplays, para penulis itu merasa lebih dihargai dengan adanya feedback..

jadi, bisakah kalian tolong ngeklik tombol review gitu?

tenang, saya juga sekarang lagi hobi ngereview tiap ff yang kubaca kok.. kekeke..


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :: Your Attention**

**Disclaimer :: SuJu bukan punya saya ;) tapi HanChul saling memiliki xD *shipper kumat***

**Length :: threeshots (?)**

**Warnings :: gaje.. nggak jelas sangat.. =.=' sebelum baca disarankan menyiapkan obat sakit gigi terlebih dahulu. :D**

* * *

><p>.<p>

chap trakhir publish.. haha.. tumben aku rajin publish? #plak

aku ingetin dulu sebelumnya, chap ini chap paling gaje.

Jadi...

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU CAN JUST LEAVE.**

**THANKS AND HAPPY READING.**

**AND, NO SILENT READER _PLEASE_.**

.

* * *

><p>Hangeng hanya bisa menahan rasa dongkol dalam hati ketika melihat Siwon yang sedang bercanda dengan Heechul di meja seberang di kantin. Siwon dan Heechul tampak begitu akrab, bahkan Siwon beberapa kali membuat Heechul tertawa.<p>

KREK.

Sumpit Hangeng patah. Hangeng mengerang tertahan dan kemudian melempar sumpit yang sudah rusak itu jauh-jauh entah kemana, membuat Donghae yang sedang asyik menjejalkan bibimbap ke mulutnya menatapnya heran.

"Weoo, hungf..?" tanya Donghae tak karuan dengan mulut penuh bibimbap membuat Hangeng menatapnya aneh, "Selesaikan dulu makanmu, baru bicara padaku.." suruh Hangeng sambil menepuk kepala Donghae dengan buku.

Donghae mengerang sedikit, kemudian menelan makanannya dengan penuh perjuangan. "Aku tanya ada apa denganmu, hyung? Kenapa menatap kearah sana terus? Ada yang aneh ya?" tanya Donghae, kemudian menatap arah pandang Hangeng.

Pemandangannya masih sama, hanya saja, sekarang Siwon mulai berani merangkul Heechul—entah apa tujuannya—sementara Heechul hanya tertawa seraya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Siwon dari bahunya.

Donghae membentuk mulutnya mirip ikan saat melihat pemandangan tersebut, tapi kemudian menghadap kearah Hangeng sambil nyengir memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih. "Hyung cemburu ya?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

Hangeng balas menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Masa ini cemburu? Tidak ah, untuk apa cemburu dengannya.. Biarkan saja Chullie dengan kuda liar itu.." balas Hangeng sadis sambil menyeruput es kopinya. Tapi Donghae tertawa keras mendengar jawaban Hangeng.

"Hyung.. Hyung.. Tak kusangka hyung bodoh soal beginian ya?" Donghae masih tertawa, sejenak melupakan bibimbap-nya. Donghae menepuk pundak Hangeng, "Hyung itu cemburu.." vonis Donghae mutlak, membuat mata Hangeng membulat tak sempurna.

"Tahu darimana kau, he?" Hangeng menjitak kepala Donghae yang sekarang gelayutan di pundak Hangeng. "Hehe.. Hyung sih terlalu kaku untuk mengakui perasaan hyung sendiri.. Gini kan jadinya?" kata Donghae sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah SiChul yang berbagi satu buku dibaca berdua. Cieee ~ *author digatak gegara ganggu suasana*

Hangeng makin panas, "Kuda liar itu... seenaknya saja berbuat begitu pada Heechul." sahut Hangeng geram, giginya beradu menahan amarahnya yang hampir mencapai ubun-ubun.

Donghae kini kembali ke bibimbap-nya, tapi juga tidak melepaskan pandangan dari SiChul. "Tenang saja, hyung.. Aku tahu bagaimana cara menyatukan hyung dengan noona.." kata Donghae santai.

"Ya, Hae! Aku tidak suka dengannya!" tukas Hangeng, masih ngotot. Donghae menghentikan sebentar kegiatan makannya, kemudian mendekat kearah Hangeng, "Hyung ini keras kepala amat sih? Sekarang begini.. Rasakan! Apa hyung suka berdebar didekat noona?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap mata tajam ke mata Hangeng.

Hangeng menelan ludah, kemudian menatap Heechul yang sekarang sedang sendirian karena setahu Hangeng, jam segini Siwon ada kuliah.

DEG.

Hanya dengan memandangnya dari jauh saja hati Hangeng sudah berdebar tak karuan. Hangeng memandang Donghae, "Ne.." jawabnya singkat menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Sekarang..." Donghae merangkul pundak Hangeng, "Apa yang hyung rasakan saat Siwon-hyung tadi berdekatan dengan noona?" tanya Donghae lagi. Hangeng kembali memandang Heechul—yang kini kembali membaca novel—dengan lembut.

"Molla.. Tapi yang jelas... disini sakit." kata Hangeng sambil meremas dada bagian kirinya. Kedua matanya tertutup, membayangkan tawa Heechul yang bukan untuknya. Yang tidak ditujukan kepadanya.

Donghae tersenyum polos kali ini, "Hyung menyukainya.. Sadarilah itu, hyung.. Sebelum terlambat.." Donghae melepaskan rangkulannya, "Jangan seperti aku dulu, hyung.. Selagi kau bisa, lindungilah dia, hyung.." Donghae melirik kearah Hangeng.

"Hmm.." balas Hangeng pelan yang dibalas tawa Donghae. "Bisa kau bayangkan hyung? Bagaimana saat aku kehilangan Hyukkie dulu? Aku sangat menyesal, hyung.. Karena tidak sempat melindunginya, membahagiakannya, mencintainya..." airmata Donghae mulai menitik, tapi dengan cepat dihapus oleh Donghae. "Ah, mianhae, hyung.."

Setelah Donghae selesai, ia langsung mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh semangat ke udara. "Nah! Sekarang, aku akan membantumu dalam mendapatkannya, hyung! Hwaitiiing!" seru Donghae heboh, membuat mereka menjadi tontonan mahasiswa yang ada dikantin.

"Hae! Jangan berisik! Nanti—" kata Hangeng sambil sedikit melirik kearah Heechul duduk tadi.

Tapi Heechul sudah menghilang.

.

.

"Hyung! Hyuuuung!" seru Donghae sambil menarik seorang yeoja yang terlihat kesusahan mengikuti langkah kaki Donghae. Hangeng yang mendengar seruan Donghae dengan cepat menoleh dan Donghae serta yeoja tadi segera berhenti dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hyuuungh.. Ini Kibum.." kata Donghae sambil menarik yeoja di sampingnya yang terlihat sebal karena ditarik-tarik oleh namja ikan itu.

"Ya! Hae-ya!" seru Kibum sambil mengusap-usap tangannya yang sedikit memerah, "Kalau bukan karena kata-katamu yang ingin menebus kesalahanmu pada Hyukkie, aku takkan membantumu, tahu! Sudah bagus aku mau membantumu, tapi kau malah menarik-narikku! Appo!" omel Kibum panjang lebar pada Donghae yang nyengir lebar.

"Mian, Kibum-ah.. Tapi, aku tak menyangka lho.. Kau yang biasanya diam kalau marah jadi cerewet begini.." tukas Donghae santai.

BLETAK!

Jitakan Kibum mendarat mulus di dahi Donghae. Hangeng hanya memandang mereka heran, dan kemudian berdehem pelan, mencoba menyadarkan Donghae dan Kibum yang masih asyik bertengkar.

Kibum cepat tanggap. Kibum langsung menoleh kearah Hangeng dan membungkuk sopan, "Annyeong, oppa.. Choneun Kibum ieyo, teman Hae dari kecil.. Aku yang akan membantumu kali ini.." Kibum tersenyum dingin. (?)

Donghae cepat-cepat menarik Kibum, dan sedikit mendorongnya entah kemana. "Bummie, kau sudah tahu tugasmu kan? Sana, sana! Kabari aku kalau kau berhasil.." suruh Donghae tanpa belas kasihan yang dibalas dengan jitakan Kibum (lagi).

"Dasar ikan bau amis.. Seenaknya saja.. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu.." Kibum langsung berlalu menuju salah satu ruang kuliah dengan tenang. Membiarkan Donghae mengawasinya dari belakang.

Kibum melangkah memasuki ruang kuliah, kemudian matanya mulai bereksplorasi (?) mencari-cari Siwon yang ternyata sedang mencatat sesuatu di bangku bagian belakang. Kibum dengan langkah kecil langsung menghampiri Siwon.

"Jeogiyo..?" panggil Kibum lirih, sedikit canggung. Tak disangkanya orang yang harus digodanya ternyata setampan ini. Siwon mendongak menatap Kibum, "Ne, ada apa?" tanya Siwon.

Kibum menunduk cepat, "Kibum imnida.. Aku salah satu junior oppa.. Ada sesuatu materi yang tak kumengerti.. Oppa bisa mengajariku?" tanya Kibum, masih dengan canggung.

Siwon menatap Kibum bingung. "Hei.. Aku tahu kau.. Bukankah kau salah satu peraih beasiswa disini? Bagaimana bisa kau—"

"Manusia kan tidak selamanya pintar, oppa.." sahut Kibum cepat, tak ingin penyamarannya terbongkar. Untungnya Siwon hanya tersenyum, kemudian membereskan buku-bukunya. "Kita bicarakan ini di taman saja.. Sekalian, aku perlu jalan-jalan.." jawab Siwon sambil kali ini berdiri dan memanggul ransel hitamnya.

Kibum tersenyum melihat rencananya berhasil, "Ne, oppa.." dan menghilanglah Kibum bersama dengan Siwon—yang tentunya akan membuat Heechul sendirian entah dimana sekarang.

.

.

Hangeng berlari makin cepat menyusuri lorong kampus yang makin sepi. Hangeng sudah berputar-putar kampus hampir tiga kali dan masih belum menemukan sosok tinggi yeoja itu.

"Chullie-ah.." Hangeng jatuh terduduk bersandar di dinding. Hangeng sepertinya sudah mulai kehilangan semangatnya.

"Chullie-ah.." Hangeng menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. "Kau dimana, he?" maki Hangeng pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Kemarilah.. Aku takkan mengusirmu lagi.." racaunya frustasi sambil kali ini mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Kepalanya terkulai lemah.

"Jinjja?"

Hangeng dengan cepat mengangguk—tak sadar dengan kelakuannya sendiri. "Ne.. Kembali perhatikan aku lagi, Chullie-ah! Aku tak suka denganmu yang menjauh.." Hangeng masih saja meracau sendiri.

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Karena... Karena..." Hangeng tiba-tiba mendongak dan dilihatnya wajah Jungsoo yang memandanginya sambil nyengir kecil. "Jungsoo-ya? Se-Sejak kapan kau—"

"Kalau Heechul baru saja aku melihatnya turun menuju lapangan parkir.. Mungkin dia pulang bersama Siwon.." ujar Jungsoo santai, berusaha memanas-manasi Hangeng yang sekarang sudah berdiri kaget.

"MWO? ITU TIDAK BOLEH! ITU SALAH! TIDAK BISA SEPERTI INI! TIDAK BOLEH!" serunya dengan bahasa Korea amburadul akibat panik. Jungsoo memutar bola matanya sebal, "Kalau memang tidak boleh, susul dia, bodoh!" Jungsoo langsung mendorong Hangeng menjauh dan Hangeng langsung kembali berlari. Meninggalkan Jungsoo yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha maklum.

"Dasar namja aneh.. Di saat kehilangan baru mau mengaku cinta.. Ckck.."

.

.

"Heechullie!" Hangeng berseru penuh semangat kearah yeoja yang sedang berdiri tepat didepan motornya. Entah demi apa, Hangeng berani bertaruh itu adalah Heechul.

"Heechullie!" panggil Hangeng sekali lagi karena Heechul tidak menyahut panggilannya. Baru saja Hangeng mempercepat langkahnya, Heechul sudah berlalu begitu saja.

"Heechullie! Jangan pergi dulu! Heechul!" seru Hangeng, tapi tak dihiraukan Heechul. Yeoja tinggi itu malah berjalan makin menjauh membuat Hangeng sekarang berlari kencang dengan sisa tenaganya, mendekati Heechul, kemudian—

GREP!

Memerangkap tubuh Heechul dari belakang dalam pelukannya.

"Han.." lirih Heechul sambil berusaha melepas pelukan kuat namja yang sekarang malah meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Heechul itu. Hangeng tidak bergeming, masih ngotot ingin meraup Heechul dalam pelukannya.

"Komohon... kembalilah padaku.." pinta Hangeng dengan suara teredam yang dibalas dengan tawa pelan Heechul.

"Kita tak pernah pacaran, kan? Untuk apa kembali?" Heechul tertawa sinis, tapi dalam hati benar-benar bahagia. Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak Hangeng memeluknya seerat ini.

"Jeongmal mianhanda, Heechullie.." bisik Hangeng lembut, "Maafkan aku yang sudah mengusirmu seenaknya waktu itu.. Aku hanya sedang kesal dan—"

"Jangan bicara lagi, Han.. Aku mau pulang.. Aku lelah sekali.." Heechul menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hangeng, tapi Hangeng malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Kumohon.." Hangeng makin merapatkan tubuh Heechul dengan tubuhnya sendiri, "Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.." Hangeng menarik nafas panjang, "_Wo ai ni_.."

Tawa sinis lagi-lagi terdengar dari bibir Heechul, "Benarkah? Bukannya kau yang bilang—"

Perkataan Heechul terputus saat Hangeng membalikkan tubuh Heechul dan langsung mengunci bibir Heechul dengan bibirnya sendiri. Heechul melotot kaget dan langsung mendorong tubuh kekar Hangeng menjauh.

"Ya! Apa yang kau—"

CHU ~

Hangeng lagi-lagi mengecup bibir Heechul tanpa permisi, kemudian beberapa puluh detik kemudian melepasnya disertai senyuman lembut diwajahnya.

"Sudah percaya kalau aku mencintaimu?" tanya Hangeng sembari membelai pipi Heechul yang merona. Heechul menunduk malu, "Kalau kau memang mencintaiku... kenapa saat itu kau—"

"Aku sedang emosi.. Dan tanpa sadar aku melakukan hal itu.. Maaf.." Hangeng sekarang ikut menunduk dan menundukkan kepalanya sampai dahinya menyandar pada bahu Heechul. "Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.. Aku membutuhkanmu, Heechullie.."

"Jadi?"

"Kau mau menemaniku lagi?" tanya Hangeng sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap Heechul yang masih menunduk. "Kau mau bersama denganku?"

"B-Bersama?"

"Ne.." Hangeng memandang bola mata Heechul dalam-dalam, "Kau mau menjadi—"

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" kalimat Hangeng terpotong saat seruan marah itu terdengar dari belakang Hangeng. Keduanya spontan menoleh, dan mereka dapat melihat Siwon yang berlari kearah mereka dengan wajah penuh amarah diikuti Kibum yang berlari dengan susah payah dibelakang Siwon.

"Oppa! Oppa ~ Tunggu dulu!" seru Kibum yang berusaha menahan Siwon. Tapi tampaknya seruan itu sia-sia karena sekarang Siwon sudah mencengkeram kerah baju Hangeng dan langsung memukul wajahnya, membuat Hangeng tersungkur. Heechul menjerit kaget dan Kibum langsung membatu melihat perkelahian itu.

"Oppa!" Kibum langsung menjerit dan memeluk tubuh Siwon yang bergetar marah dari belakang, mencegahnya berbuat lebih lanjut pada Hangeng yang masih terbaring kesakitan diatas aspal.

"Hannie.." Heechul langsung menghampiri Hangeng dan mengelus wajahnya dengan lembut. "Gwaenchana?" tanyanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan lemah dari Hangeng.

"Ne.. _Wo hen hao_.." bisik namja itu lemah sementara Siwon masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kibum.

"Oppa! Oppa! Jangan begini! Jangan gunakan kekerasan!" Kibum masih berupaya menahan tubuh Siwon, tapi tentu saja tak sebanding. Merasa makin disulitkan Kibum, kini Siwon menghempaskan tubuh mungil Kibum ke belakang. Menyebabkan punggung dan kepala bagian belakang yeoja itu membentur dinding yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

"Ukh.." Kibum terduduk lemas selama beberapa detik, kemudian kesadarannya menghilang begitu saja. Heechul cepat-cepat berdiri dengan panik, kemudian menghampiri tubuh Kibum yang kini terkulai begitu saja, sejenak melupakan Hangeng yang kembali menjadi sasaran kemurkaan Siwon.

Siwon melangkah mendekati Hangeng yang merangkak mundur, berusaha menghindari kuda liar dengan mata menyala-nyala didepannya.

"Hehe.. Kau tak bisa lari lagi sekarang.." Siwon menyeringai seram kemudian kembali meraih kerah pakaian Hangeng, membuat Hangeng kembali berdiri berhadapan dengan Siwon.

Hangeng menghapus darah yang sedikit mengotori bibirnya, "Aku tak akan lari lagi.. Tenang saja.." jawabnya penuh percaya diri saat Siwon memandangnya makin tajam.

"Aku takkan lari lagi karena aku mencintai Heechul! Kau dengar itu, hah?" bentak Hangeng, sambil tetap mundur. Menghindari perkelahian antara dirinya dan Siwon.

"Kau mencintainya? Hah! Pernyataan yang lucu, Tan Hangeng!" Siwon tertawa meremehkan, "Kau tak ingat beberapa hari lalu kau bilang kau muak dengannya, eoh?" Siwon berteriak sambil mencengkeram kedua bahu Hangeng.

Hangeng berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Siwon, "Aku... tarik kata-kataku.." kata Hangeng berani sambil menatap tajam mata Siwon.

"Ne, Choi Siwon.." kini ganti Hangeng mencengkeram pundak Siwon. "Aku mengakui... aku mencintai Kim Heechul.. Dan tidak hanya membutuhkannya.. Aku... ingin melindunginya.." Hangeng mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Siwon yang mematung kaget.

"Terutama dari kuda liar sepertimu.." bisik Hangeng saat bibirnya berada cukup dekat dengan telinga Siwon membuat nafas Siwon mulai terengah karena kesal.

"Tunggu!" Siwon mencengkeram lengan Hangeng dengan keras, berusaha menahan tubuh Hangeng supaya tidak lari kemana-mana. Nafas Siwon memburu, "Biarkan Heechul memilih.." katanya dengan percaya diri.

"Mwo? Kau meminta Heechullie memilih?" Hangeng menatap lurus mata Siwon dengan tak percaya kemudian tertawa keras. "Sudah pasti dia akan memilihku, kuda!" seru Hangeng, masih sambil tertawa.

"Hah! Percaya diri sekali kau! Belum tentu!" sentak Siwon sambil kembali mencengkeram kerah baju Hangeng. Siwon mengangkat sebelah tangannya, hendak memukul Hangeng dan sedetik kemudian langsung memukul namja China itu telak di pipinya.

"Ya! Kalian berdua!" jeritan Heechul mewarnai aksi pukul-memukul yang sekarang sedang heboh dilakukan Hangeng dan Siwon. Siwon yang menyerang Hangeng dengan pukulan hasil latihan _boxing_-nya, dan Hangeng yang membalasnya dengan _kung fu_-nya membuat pertandingan ini seolah imbang. Baik dari pihak Hangeng maupun Siwon belum ada yang mau mengalah, mereka berdua masih ngotot ingin memperebutkan Heechul yang kini mulai bangkit amarahnya melihat mereka berdua.

"Kalian! Berhenti!" seru Heechul mengamuk, tapi tak diperdulikan oleh dua namja kesetanan tersebut. Keduanya masih asyik saling memukul, membuat pemandangan ini terlihat seperti pertandingan.

"Kalian!" Heechul berlari meraih pinggang Hangeng dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Hentikan kalian berdua! Kalian hanya akan menyakiti diri kalian sendiri, tahu tidak!" Heechul berseru lagi, tapi sayangnya tak ada yang mendengar. Heechul saja sampai terjengkang ke belakang.

Heechul terpaksa mengambil langkah terakhir.

BUAGH!

DUAGH!

"Aish! Heechullie!" Hangeng berseru saat tiba-tiba saja Heechul memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

"Heechul-ah! Kau tega memukulku?" kali ini dari Siwon.

Heechul melengos, "Kalian ini bodoh ya? Sampai seperti ini.. Tidak sadar apa ada orang lain yang terluka? EOH?" Heechul meledak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kibum yang masih tak sadarkan diri daritadi, membuat mulut Siwon dan Hangeng menganga lebar.

"Omo! Kibum-ah!" seru Siwon dan segera menggendong tubuh mungil Kibum kearah mobilnya.

"Kalian susul aku secepatnya! Aku akan membawa anak ini ke rumah sakit!" Siwon langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kunci tombol (tahu maksud saya kan?) dan meletakkan tubuh Kibum di jok belakang sementara Siwon langsung beranjak ke jok depan dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan HanChul di lapangan parkir.

"Kita susul mereka.." Heechul langsung menyambar helm dan menyeret Hangeng ke motornya sendiri. Hangeng pun mau tak mau segera menyambar helm-nya juga dan men-starter motornya, kemudian mengendarainya dengan cepat.

Tapi, bukan berencana untuk menyusul Siwon.

"Han.. Kau mau kemana? Ini bukan jalan ke rumah sakit kan?" seru Heechul ditengah deru motor yang dikendarai Hangeng, sementara namja China itu hanya menoleh sedikit kearah Heechul, "Diam saja.."

Motor masih melaju kencang, mengikuti perintah Hangeng selaku sang pengendara motor. Motor itu berbelok dengan sedikit tajam sebelum memasuki sebuah pagar tanaman yang sepertinya menuju ke suatu tempat.

Beberapa menit mengikuti jalur, motor berwarna hitam metalik itu berhenti. Heechul turun dari motor, melepas helm-nya, menampilkan matanya yang kini membulat kagum pada pemandangan di sekelilingnya.

Sungai Han terpampang jelas didepan mereka saat ini. Hari yang sudah mulai sedikit gelap membuat siluet matahari yang mulai terbenam menjadi lebih indah. Sinar sang surya yang berwarna oranye tampak cantik saat berbaur dengan warna biru keabuan langit yang sudah mulai dikerubungi bintang-bintang yang masih malu-malu menunjukkan sinarnya.

Ya, Heechul dibawa kabur oleh Hangeng.

"Suka?" tanya Hangeng saat melihat Heechul masih sibuk berbinar menatap sekelilingnya. Heechul menoleh menatap Hangeng dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Ini—"

"_Wo ai ni_, Chullie.." Hangeng berlutut didepan Heechul, "Tolong.. Kembalilah perhatikan aku.. Aku rindu perhatianmu.. Aku rindu masakanmu.. Aku rindu omelanmu.. Aku rindu peringatan-peringatanmu.. Aku rindu saat kau membongkar-bongkar tasku.. Aku rindu akan eksistensimu di apartemenku.. Aku rindu—"

"Cukup.." sahut Heechul lirih seraya meletakkan tangannya didepan wajah Hangeng yang terlihat bingung. "Sudah cukup, Geng.." Heechul, entah kenapa mulai terisak.

"Heenim.." Hangeng maju, memeluk Heechul yang kini menangis tertahan, "Weinshenme? Apa aku salah? Kalau memang iya, maafkan—"

"Aku ini bodoh, Geng! Bodoh!" seru Heechul, masih belum membalas pelukan Hangeng.

Hangeng mengerutkan keningnya, "Kok bisa bodoh?" tanyanya dengan _innocent_. Heechul menyandarkan dagunya di pundak namja itu, "Aku sudah berjanji untuk tak memperhatikanmu lagi.. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku malah menerima pelukanmu? Dan kenapa aku tak menolak saat kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku?" Heechul kembali terisak, entah karena bahagia atau bingung. =.='

Hangeng melepaskan pelukannya dengan lembut dan tersenyum, "Itu artinya kan kau mencintaiku.. Kau jadi istriku ya?" tembak Hangeng yang membuat Heechul langsung melotot.

"MWO?"

"Ah, tapi untuk awal-awal kau jadi yeojachingu-ku dulu deh.. Mau ya?" Hangeng memegang erat kedua tangan Heechul dan mengecupnya bergantian. "_Wo ai ni_, Kim Heechul.." Hangeng memberanikan diri mengecup kening Heechul, yang untungnya tak ada balasan dari Heechul.

Hening beberapa saat, kemudian Heechul mengangguk malu-malu. Hangeng langsung berdiri dan membawa Heechul ke pelukannya. "_Xie xie.. Xie xie_, Heechullie.."

Heechul sendiri hanya terdiam, kemudian tanpa sengaja membelalakkan matanya saat melihat jam tangannya yang terpasang manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "OMO! Han! Kibum dan Siwon!" Heechul spontan melepaskan pelukan Hangeng dan langsung berlari dan meloncat keatas motor, meninggalkan Hangeng yang kebingungan cengo tapi sedetik kemudian tertawa lepas.

"Ne.. Ne.. Chagiya.. Tunggu aku.." Hangeng berjalan santai kearah motornya seraya mengenakan helm-nya. Heechul mendelik sambil memukul-mukul tempat didepannya diatas motor. "Ppali wa!"

Dalam sekejab Hangeng langsung menaiki motornya, kemudian menstrarternya. "Pegangan yang kuat, chagiya.." bisiknya pada Heechul yang melingkarkan tangan di pinggang namja China itu.

.

_**at the hospital—**_

.

"Kibummie.. Gwaenchana? Jeongmal mianhae, tadi aku sudah mendorongmu.. Mian.. Mian.." suara memelas itu terdengar begitu jelas saat Hangeng dan Heechul beranjak memasuki ruang rawat Kibum. Heechul menarik tangan Hangeng mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung memasuki ruang rawat Kibum.

"Yo.. Kaliaan berdua.." sapa Heechul begitu memasuki ruang rawat Kibum, dan matanya melotot begitu melihat pemandangan apa dihadapannya.

Siwon yang memegangi tangan Kibum yang masih melongo bingung—sepertinya Kibum baru saja sadar dari pingsannya.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian berdua—"

"Tolong aku, eonni, oppa.." lirih Kibum memelas, sepertinya sedikit trauma melihat wajah tampan Siwon yang berada dalam jarak yang lumayan dekat dengan wajahnya. Siwon melongo, "Lho? Waeyo, Bummie? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Raut wajah Kibum berganti ngeri, "Tolong aku, oppa.. Namja ini tak berhenti-berhenti meminta maaf padaku.." Kibum menatap mata Hangeng penuh harap tapi sayangnya dibalas senyuman minta maaf kecil dari Hangeng.

"Ya! Sampai kapan kau mau memegangi tangan anak itu, eoh?" tanya Heechul sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada, memarahi Siwon yang langsung melepas tangannya dengan cepat dari tangan Kibum.

"Ehm.." Siwon berdehem sejenak, "Jadi, Chullie-ah.. Kau mau jadi yeojachingu-ku?" tanya Siwon cepat. Cepet amat ganti topiknya. =='

Hangeng tersenyum setan, dan kemudian langsung menarik Heechul dalam rangkulannya. "Maaf maaf saja ya, kuda! Tapi wanita cantik ini milikku sekarang!" Hangeng memeluk Heechul dengan posesif kemudian mengecup pipinya membuat Heechul memerah.

Siwon membatu. Melongo. "M-Mwo? Kok bisa?" Siwon berseru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hangeng yang tersenyum santai dan Heechul yang wajahnya menyiratkan rasa bersalah.

"M-Mianhae ya, Wonnie? Habis... masa kau tak tahu perasaanku pada namja pabbo ini?"

Heechul malah terang-terangan mengungkapkan perasaannya didepan Siwon. Membuat namja super tampan itu melongo makin lebar.

"Ta-Tapi aku kan tampan.. Aku kan rajin ke gereja.." kelit Siwon, masih berusaha memisahkan couple kesayangan author setelah YunJae ini. #author curcol

Hangeng menarik Heechul makin dalam ke pelukannya, "Jangan coba-coba bikin HeechulKU tertarik padamu, Simba! Dia milikKU!" ujar Hangeng, menekankan dengan jelas setiap kata-katanya kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Jaga Kibum sana! Kami mau kencan dulu yaa! _Zai jian_!" seru Hangeng tanpa berbalik, masih sambil merangkul Heechul.

Siwon memanyunkan bibirnya, dan suara tawa halus terdengar dari balik tubuhnya.

Ya, Kibum sedang tertawa—lebih tepatnya menertawakan Siwon. Siwon menatap Kibum galak, "Apa? Senang ya mereka jadian?"

Kibum masih tertawa, "Biarkan saja, oppa.. Toh masih banyak yeoja di dunia kan? Masih ada Jungsoo-sunbae.. Masih ada Sungmin-sunbae.. Masih ada Yoona-sunbae.. Masih ada—"

"Masih ada kau, 'kan?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum jahil dan mendekat kearah Kibum. Kibum mulai menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya dibalik selimut. "O-Oppa... kau mau apa?"

Siwon menyeringai, "Aku mau menggodamu boleh tidak?"

Kibum mengerang lirih.

'_Heechul-eonni... Hangeng-oppa... Tolong aku..~'_

_._

=FIN=

.

* * *

><p>ending gaje. Mian, aku emng kurang jago bikin ending. Jadi ya gini. Mian, reader. Siwon jadi aneh, (mianhae, oppa) ama Kibum juga.. (jeongmal mianhae )<p>

Hha.. ini dibuat ditengah-tengah ngerjain tugas geografi yang menumpuk. Mian, chap kemarin rasanya bener2 down. Tugas banyak, ulangan numpuk, belum lagi liat ff. Jadinya agak emosi. :3 mian ne, readerdeul?

Dan sekarang aku baru mau bales review dari chapter 1 dan 2. mungkin ada yg mw baca.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Fujita Hoshiko<strong> : ini udah apdet chap terakhir chingu :3 semoga suka. Gomawo udah review :) GBU

.

**Aegyo Lov3** : ini udah lanjut ampe tamat chingu :3 gomawo uda review. :) GBU

.

**stevanie7227** : gomawo udah suka :) aku juga suka HanChul lho. :D ini udah apdet ampe tamat kok. Semoga suka. Gomawo udah review. GBU

.

**HoneyString** : ini uda apdet ampe tamat :) semoga suka, gomawo udh review. :) review lanjutan ada di bawah. :) GBU

.

**Mayahahaha** : gomawo udah review. :) semoga suka, ini udah apdet sampe akhir. :) review lanjutan ada di bawah :) GBU

.

**kim yoon chan** : ini uda lanjut, gomawo udah review :) GBU

.

**Yunienie** : ini udah apdet :) gomawo udah review. GBU

.

**stevanie7227** : kkk. Ne, ini udah apdet juga kok :) lagian habis ff ini aku hiatus kok. :b hehe. Kuharap ini bukan sesuatu yang penting buat dikatakan. :3 gomawo udah review :) GBU.

.

**HoneyString** : yang chap ini ceritanya masih seru nggak? :) ini chap terakhirnya, semoga suka. Gomawo udah review :) semoga suka. GBU

.

**Yunienie** : chap kemaren emang sengaja kubikin pendek :b soalnya pas bikinnya Cuma dapet segitu. Hehe. Gomawo udah review. :) semoga suka. GBU

.

**_no name_ **: gomawo udah review :3 ini chap terakhir datang, semoga menikmati :) GBU

.

**Mayahahaha** : aku boleh curhat dikit ya? Ne, aku tahu sebenernya emang ngga profesional nyampur2in masalah pribadi sama masalah begini. Ne, chingu bener. Kalo banyak review biasanya kita jadi semangat. Cuma, aku ngerasa kurang dihargai aja. Ne, gomawo sarannya chingu :) ini chap terakhir udah apdet, semoga suka chingu. gomawo juga udah nungguin ff gaje ini :) GBU

.

annyeong, gomawo buat yang udah review. :) GBU


End file.
